Lost Wand
by Ranya Ni
Summary: A short drabble with HPSS. Nonsmutt. Harry has a misadventure and Snape, being the dispicable person that he is, tries to make as unenjoyable as possible.


Eh, it was something I wrote a long time ago. I happened to stumble upon it recently.

* * *

Snape Drabble

* * *

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. Never mind his dull, long, unmagical summer with the Dursley's or the fact that he nearly missed the Hogwarts Express, again. No, the reason for his foul mood was simple: he was wet, cold, and waist deep in mud.

Or at least he hoped it was mud.

The moon poorly filtered through the thick branches of the forbidden forest and Harry wasn't quite sure of anything anymore. He only knew this would be the last time he would mistaken a rogue kidly-plank for Hargrid's lantern. Irritated by his own foolishness, he wiggled slightly, and was greeted by a squelching noise as he sank a little deeper.

_Here lies Harry Potter_. Harry stifled a nervous giggle. He had beat Voldermort five times (count them: five!) only to be consumed by and angry splotch of mud. Wind blew passed him, making him shiver. Maybe if he dunked his head in, it would be faster then trying to fight he was out.

"What have we here?" An oily voice drawled behind him. Harry twisted awkwardly to see the last person he wanted to see and his least favorite person, Severus Snape. Potions Master extraordinar. And a royal pain in the butt. Snape was leering at him, his pale waxy face gleaming like a skull in the semi-darkness. "You seem to be the victim of you own incompetence for once."

Harry said nothing, knowing Snape was waiting for a reason to leave him here. Snape walked forward, and Harry stared as Snape seemingly defied the laws of physics as his boots refused to be sucked up into the mud. Harry glared at the part of Snape he could see, which was part of his right leg. _You're an evil sod,_ he told the leg. _I bet you'll leave me here over night._

Snape's eyebrow twitched. "Watch your tone boy," he hissed silkily.

There was a deafening silence as the words sunk into Harry's brain. Occlumency. He deepened his glare.

"Your hand."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Give me your hand."

Reluctantly, Harry pulled his arm from the muck and presented before his teacher who eyed it with distaste. Snape grabbed his hand and tugged upward. There was a glug, a slosh, and finally a pop before Harry found himself crashing into his potions professor and knocking them both over.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape hissed.

"I didn't do it!"

"Get off."

"I can't," Harry grasped the front of his teachers robes desperately, "I'll sink!"

Snape growled and there was a small struggle which ended up with Harry flung over Snape's shoulder fireman style. Harry said nothing about the indignity of it all, pushing hair out of his face. The moment they reach solid ground Snape dumped him unceremoniously on the ground.

"Why," Snape ground out through clenched teeth, "didn't you use you _wand_ to get out?"

Harry flushed. He hadn't thought of that.

Reaching a hand inside his robe he was greeted by….nothing. _Oh no,_ he thought,_ dear god no._ He turned back to the mud in silent horror.

"The school is that way, Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, pointing in the opposite direction.

Harry was still staring at the mud, transfixed. Shaking all over, he turned to the last person in the world he would want to be in this situation with, and tried to make his throat work.

"My….wand…gone."

Silence.

Snape's lip curled dangerously. Harry watched the mud, which and begin to bubble gently. Finally Severus rolled his eyes.

"Does thought even dare try to penetrate that abnormally thick skull of yours? Did it ever occur to you that there is a whole school full of witches and wizards with more magic and brains then you'll ever hope to encompass? We all have wands, Mr. Potter, and thankfully for you some of is _do_ know how to use them. _Reterinito!_" Snape flicked his wrist and the mud surged upward splattering the surrounding area and Harry with mud. A muddy clump shot straight and him and landed in his hand. His wand.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your stupidity. Another fifteen for being out of bounds at night." He sneered and began to the long walk back up to the castle.

Snape's robes, Harry noticed irritably were completely devoid of mud. Even his boots were clean.

_Ugly sod,_ Harry grumbled to himself, _I hope you trip._

"And another five for you cheek."


End file.
